Many electronic devices include magnetic components that perform a variety of functions. For example, some devices include magnets embedded within a housing of the device to assist in keeping the device closed. Other devices include magnets that are utilized with a Hall effect sensor to detect proximity, position, or speed of a structure that includes the magnets.
As the design of electronic devices change, the design of the magnets embedded within such devices must also change to match new form factor requirements. For example, some devices, such as a phone or tablet, are designed to be very thin and, therefore, the thickness of a magnet embedded within the device might need to be reduced to fit the magnet in the housing. However, as the thickness of a magnet is reduced, the corresponding strength of the magnetic field generated by the magnet also decreases. The thickness of the magnet can be reduced below a threshold thickness, at which point the magnitude of the magnetic field associated with the magnet is not sufficient to perform the function that the magnet was designed to perform. Therefore, what is desired is a technique to increase the magnetic field associated with thin magnets implemented within electronic devices or accessories for electronic devices.